Lady Rin
by TempestNightlock
Summary: Kagome takes Rin to be educated in her world, with the secret intention of keeping her away from Sesshomaru as she ages, but when she comes back she's blown away at his beauty and slowly tries to get closer to him as they search for a secret pendant with an interesting past that Sesshomaru seems to want almost as much as he wants Rin.


Kagome's hold on my wrist is firm, but her voice is gentle as she attempt to explain her reasoning for her decision, to a demon who doesn't care what so ever.

"She'll be able to learn and grow easier in my era. There are many things she would enjoy and could help her here. She's going with me." I hear what Kagome says, but we both know her real reason for this, I've been traveling with a demon for over a year and she feels uncomfortable with it continuing, but not because he's a demon, but because he's a man. I don't know exactly why that's a problem, but Kagome seems to think it's important.

"She can continue to grow up here. What is wrong with our customs?" Lord Sesshomaru stalely remarks, irritated with Lady Kagome for insisting on anything. He feels little for humans still.

Kagome is going to answer, but Lord Sesshomaru ignores her and simply looks at me. I feel special under his gaze. "Is this what you want, Rin?"

I do not want to leave Lord Sesshomaru, but Lady Kagome has told me of many things, and they all entice me. School, and candy. Everything sounds so wonderful. Maybe I can learn more in Kagome's about Lord Sesshomaru.

"I do," I tell him timidly, feeling horrible for talking about not being with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Very well." He nods. "You may take her."

He turns without looking at me again, and my heart sinks. Is he not going to say goodbye?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I call has he walks away. I break from Kagome, but he is already gone.

"All you all packed?" Kagome asks. I glance at my bag. I'm taking so few things. Only pieces of the life I had lived here. I glance at my phone, where I had written a checklist of the things I will need to return. A few sets of clothes that I have worn most often here and will not be the oddest things when I return. A toothbrush and toothpaste along with several other toiletries I was thrilled to discover when I came here, but are now a normal commodity.

My journal and a second notebook, a stationary set so I can write my friends here, and products I won't live without.

"Yeah," I tell Kagome. I take a deep breath. "Let's go."

We say goodbye to her family and make our way to the well. I don't know how I feel about returning. It's been six years, I'm fifteen. But I finished my schooling, I've learned all I can. I've packed another bag full of things that will make our lives easier, like Kagome does.

I wouldn't even return if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru. I can't even remember his face exactly. I just remember my awe and admiration for him. He was my everything, and I at least owe it to him to return.

My stomach feels unsettled as I step up to the well with Kagome. I don't know how things are going to change, but that is my home. That's where I belong.

I step in.

I have not seen Lord Sesshomaru, because Kagome said he didn't show up when she returned. I only know he's okay, which she knows because InuYasha tells her so. She gave Inuyasha letters from Sesshomaru from me, but I'm not sure if he's ever received or read them.

I step from the well onto soft bright green grass. I can smell the air, and it smells like spring. It smells beautiful and just like home.

"Welcome back Rin!" Shippo cheers. I look up to see him. He's not much older looking, but he is a fox demon, and I don't really recall how young he was.

"Thank you Shippo." I give a good natured smile, but I'm really just surveying everyone. InuYasha is greeting Kagome, the monk, Miroku, I think his name was, is with Sango, coming my direction.

"So," Sango asks, "how was it?"

"I learned a lot, and I made many friends," I tell her.

"That's great, that was Kagome's goal after all."

I am not so young anymore to believe that. Kagome wanted me away from my Lord because she thought he may take advantage of me. Maybe not then, but maybe as I grew older. Kagome doesn't know how to keep to herself. That as become clear over the years.

"Yes, it was wonderful. But may I ask… where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sango pauses a moment, seeming putted off by something I said. "I... don't know. I don't think he's here."

"No, he's here," InuYasha butts in, "I can smell him."

"Then why isn't he with us?" Kagome asks.

"He's probably waiting for us to leave before he approaches Rin," Miroku hypothesizes.

Maybe. "Oh, okay. I have gifts for everyone!" I call to lighten the mood.

I sit by the wells side, watching as Kagome and her troop walk away, to wherever they are needed. Then as they finally disappear along the forest line, silver hair appears along the other side. A speck of fur and armour and seriousness. But the closer he comes, the more in awe I return to being.

His hair may be like InuYasha's but it reminds me of moonlight. His body is buried underneath layers of fabric and steel but I can see how lean and generously muscular he must be. As he comes closer I can see his face, a work of art, like only one is a million. His eyes are stern molten gold.

Looking at him makes my stomach warm. I stand, watching his every movement like I would an eclipse.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I bow. "I nearly forgot your face. It's been so long." He looks distant, as if deep in thought, almost conflicted. "Do you remember me?"

"I could never forget you, Rin."

I'm back. I do not know what lies before me now, but as long as Sesshomaru is with me, I do not care.


End file.
